


Tired

by I_Am_The_Circle



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arguments, Fluff, Laughter, Light Angst, M/M, poor self-care, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Circle/pseuds/I_Am_The_Circle
Summary: Hearth needs to talk to Blitz about his sleeping habits. They mean to have a real discussion, but it's the middle of the night, and they have a hard time staying serious. "Use your inside hands!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is I, your local blitzstone dealer.... Please enjoy this simple fluff meant to brighten my day and yours.
> 
> theofficialgrahamcracker on tumblr requested:
> 
> Blitzstone fic prompt bc you asked for some: Blitzen and Hearth are arguing about something when Blitz signs "Don't you yell at me" and they just break down laughing because Hearth is deaf and mute so he can't yell. So they hug each other for support so they don't fall down from laughing (it fails) and they're just happy together and cute and they apologize and it's just fluff and cuteness.

Like most of their arguments, Blitz and Hearth weren't really angry at each other. They were just worried. It wasn't that Hearth thought Blitz couldn't take care of himself. Hearthstone thought he was the most talented, capable dwarf he'd ever met. It was just that he didn't take care of himself.

It had been six months or so since they had stopped the apocalypse and Blitzen's Best was booming. Business was great- they sold out of pieces frequently. Everyone seemed to want Blitz' clothes. Naturally, Blitzen was over the moon. He had everything he'd ever wanted- the worlds were safe, his business was successful, and he and Hearth had been dating for a few months now. Everything seemed to be falling into place. But the constant demand for more clothes continued to grow. Blitz, brave soul, met the challenge head on, but he was only one dwarf. He ran a tiny shop, and his only employee was his boyfriend. Orders for custom outfits piled up around him until he was working into the night, sketching and sewing and seaming until his hands cramped.

Hearth watched as Blitz stumbled through his days tired from long nights of work. He almost never had free time anymore- they hadn't had a date in weeks. Not that that was Hearth's only motivation. He was just worried about his boyfriend, not jealous. (Not mostly, at least.) And even if he was, there was nothing wrong with missing Blitzen.

Hearthstone knew Blitz wasn't avoiding him on purpose- he was so focused on the business he was hardly taking care of himself much less his relationship- but that didn't mean he was okay with it. So the next time he woke up in the night to find Blitz asleep at his sewing desk, Hearth made up his mind to confront him.

Tapping at his boyfriend's shoulder to wake him up, Hearth watched Blitz' eyelids flutter before opening completely and settling on him. _What's up?_ Blitz asked groggily, sketch paper that had been stuck to his face floating back down to the desk. _You, all night_ , Hearth replied with his lips pursed and eyebrows knit. Rubbing his eyes, Blitz stood up to face Hearth, who was a good head and a half taller than him. _So?_ He asked, playing innocent.

_So it's not healthy, Blitz. You need to sleep more. You've been dead on your feet for a week now._

Blitzen frowned. "I'm fine," he insisted.

 _Don't lie. I know you well enough to know if you're fine, and you're not. Don't lie to me._ Hearth felt his signs getting bigger and more dramatic as he grew more agitated. He loved Blitz, but he could be so frustrating and so stubborn.

 _I'm not lying! You're just overreacting._ Blitz was scowling up at him, and Hearth huffed. _I'm not overreacting- you're under-reacting!_ His movements were wide and and sharp, revealing nothing of the usual smoothness of his signs. Blitz, still looking extremely miffed (and extremely tired), snapped at him without thinking. "Don't yell at me!"

To Blitzen's surprise and annoyance, the elf began to laugh, his anger and concern seeming to evaporate out of nowhere. Blitz struggled not to smile. Hearth laughed so infrequently, Blitz nearly forgot the argument while appreciating the sound.

Angry at himself for losing focus, Blitz scowled deeper as he asked "Why are you laughing at me?" It took Hearth a second to compose himself, but eventually was able to sign with only a smirk. _I can't yell,_ he signed. _I'm mute._ And then he cracked up again.

The joke was so deadpan (at least at first) and so _Hearthstone_ that Blitz, against his judgement, was unable to stay angry. Watching Hearth laugh- really laugh, his cheeks turning greenish from lack of air, his eyes scrunching up all happy in the way Blitz wanted him to always look- was one of Blitz' favorite pastimes. He couldn't afford to miss out because of his own stubborn pride.

Blitz began to laugh as well, just from the ridiculousness of the situation and that it was the middle of the night, and soon they were hanging onto each other, doubled over with giggles. Drunk on laughter, Hearth signed _Yell, yell, yell!_ Still snickering, Blitz feigned offense and chastised him, "Use your inside hands!"

This set off another round of tired giggling that left them grabbing at each other for support. Amid the commotion, Blitz took a step closer to Hearthstone but stumbled. He threw out his arms to grab the nearest thing- his boyfriend, still helplessly giggling and very adorable. Despite the panic, Blitz noted that Hearth's gray eyes widened in surprise in a really cute way.

Blitz might've been far shorter than Hearthstone, but he was also stockier, so his weight dragged both of them down onto the living room floor. Blitz was practically laying on top of each his elf, still chuckling a bit. Smiling down at Hearth, whose smile was unusually wide, Blitz leaned down further to press a short, light kiss on his lips. When he opened his eyes again, Hearth was smiling even wider.

Sitting back, Blitzen made a sign like he was at a rock concert- _I love you_ \- then circled his fist in front of his chest- _I'm sorry._ After pulling Blitz back down for another peck, Hearth signed _I love you too._ _Promise you'll take care of yourself?_ The dwarf nodded earnestly at his boyfriend, who nodded back in satisfaction. _Good. Then let's to go bed._


End file.
